La camicia di Gray-sama
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Gray-sama? Che c'è? Posso prendere la camicia che è per terra?


**Titolo**: La camicia di Gray-Sama  
**Personaggi**: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar  
**Genere**: erotico, comico, romantico  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Avvertimenti**: lemon, oneshot, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 1.165 (Fidipù)  
**Note**: Scritta per la seconda settimana del COWT con il prompt Camicia e per la VI° edizione del p0rnfest con il prompt: Gray/Juvia, Pozioni che funzionano troppo bene

Juvia sbuffò, mentre lasciava andare il suo adorato Gray-sama sul materasso del letto, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli blu da davanti gli occhi: forse non era stata una buona idea somministrargli la pozione mentre era ancora alla gilda, soprattutto visto che non sapeva che il primo effetto fosse lo svenimento.  
«Stavolta t'innamorerai di me, vero, Gray-sama?» domandò, picchiettando l'indice contro il naso del mago del ghiaccio, che continuava a dormire profondamente, e sperando che, questa volta, la pozione che gli aveva dato funzionasse.  
Rimase a fissare il moro un altro po', prima di guardarsi attorno e avventurarsi un po' per la stanza: era già stata altre volte lì ma, con Gray-sama cosciente, non aveva potuto scuriosare a modo.  
Sorrise dolcemente, quando i suoi occhi incontrarono la foto di Gray-sama da piccolo, assieme alla sua maestra e a Leon-Sama: era stato un bambino davvero carino.  
Bambini…  
Ah, chissà come sarebbero stati i loro?  
S'immaginava una bambina con gli stessi capelli scuri di Gray-sama e, perché no?, i suoi occhi: in fondo sarebbe stata anche sua figlia, no?  
«Chi c'è?» domandò il padrone dei suoi pensieri, mentre rinveniva e si metteva seduto, guardandosi attorno.  
«Juvia!» esclamò allegra, voltandosi e sorridendo al moro che la fissò, sbattendo più volte le palpebre: «Stai meglio, Gray-sama?»  
«Ah, Juvia.»  
Ah, Juvia.  
A quanto pareva la pozione non aveva fatto effetto.  
Sospirando la giovane s'avvicinò al letto, mascherando il suo disappunto dietro un sorriso: «Sei svenuto alla gilda e Juvia ti ha portato fin qua. Va meglio ora?» domandò, chinandosi in avanti e studiandolo: e se gli avesse dato una qualche pozione velenosa?  
Forse doveva smetterla di somministrargli pozioni a casaccio, Gajeel l'aveva già avvertita una volta che, forse, uno di quei giorni avrebbe avvelenato il suo dolce Gray-sama.  
E, per quanto il Dragon Slayer del ferro la facesse arrabbiare molto spesso, doveva ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti: e se avesse ucciso il suo amore con le sue mani?  
Era talmente immersa nelle sue elucubrazioni che non si accorse del sorriso sardonico che era apparso sulle labbra del mago del ghiaccio, finché non venne letteralmente tirata sul letto e si ritrovò Gray sopra di lei: «G-gray-sama?» balbettò, sentendosi le guance farsi di fuoco, mentre il suo sguardo andava alla camicia bianca e completamente aperta.  
Gray-sama la stava indossando.  
Quella camicia aveva il suo profumo, era stata a contatto con la sua pelle.  
Doveva averla.  
E, mentre stava cercando un modo per accaparrarsi quell'indumento, Gray si chinò su di lei, catturandole le labbra in un bacio e cogliendola di sorpresa, soprattutto quando sentì la lingua di lui cercare la sua, approfondendo così quel semplice sfiorare di bocche: «G-gray-sama?» si ripeté la ragazza, portandosi le dita alle labbra e guardandolo stordita.  
Possibile che…  
«Non sei un po' troppo vestita, Juvia?» le bisbigliò il moro, fissandola divertito.  
Juvia unì le mani a preghiera, ringraziando chiunque ci fosse nell'alto dei cieli: «Stavolta ha funzionato!» esclamò, sentendosi prossima alle lacrime e non notando l'espressione stupita del ragazzo, mentre lei iniziava a piangere e ridere allo stesso tempo.  
Fossero sempre benedette le pozioni!  
«Non vuoi venire a letto con me, Juvia?» le domandò il ragazzo, catturandole con le labbra una lacrima e guardandola serio: «E' per questo che piangi?»  
«Oh no, Gray-sama. Juvia vuole tanto…vuole tanto…» arrossì, chinando lo sguardo, e sentendosi liquefaresotto le emozioni intense.  
«Perfetto. Allora, spogliati.»  
Spogliarsi?  
Già, per fare certe cose andavano tolti gli abiti.  
Scivolò via dalla gabbia, formata dal corpo del suo adorato, mettendosi a sedere e portandosi le mani al colletto del vestito che indossava: «Juvia si vergogna…» bisbigliò, chinando il capo e nascondendolo alla vista grazie ai capelli.  
Gray la fissò un attimo, allungandosi poi e baciandola di nuovo, lentamente, assaporando le labbra della ragazza mentre le mani spostavano quelle più piccole di lei e, velocemente, slacciavano i bottoni del vestito, scoprendo così la gola e poi, sempre più giù, finché non apparvero i seni, nascosti dal pizzo del reggiseno: «Juvia non deve vergognarsi…» le bisbigliò, lasciandole le labbra e seminando una scia di baci lungo la mascella, scendendo poi per il collo fino a raggiungere l'incavo tra i seni e iniziando a succhiarli attraverso la trina, mentre le mani facevano scivolare via dal corpo, candido e freddo della ragazza, l'abito, finché non venne gettato fuori dal letto e Juvia rimase solo con il reggiseno e le mutandine che, dopo poco, seguirono lo stesso destino del vestito.  
Alla ragazza venne da ridere quando si accorse che Gray aveva già fatto sparire i suoi vestiti, come sempre faceva, quasi fosse una magia anche quella, e si stendeva nuovamente su di lei, completamente nudo: la sua bocca la percorse, coprendola di baci umidi e caldi, ripercorrendo la strada dalla gola al seno, mentre la sua mano scivolava più a fondo, tra le gambe di lei.  
Presto Juvia s'accorse dell'umidità che iniziava a formarsi fra le sue cosce e fece per dire qualcosa, ma le parole le morirono sulle labbra quando sentì un dito introdursi dentro di lei; Gray sollevò la testa dal seno e la guardò, ubriaco dal desiderio, mentre frugava nel suo corpo con un ritmo lento e costante che le procurò piacere: Juvia s'inarcò con la schiena verso l'alto e gemette con forza, mentre il mago le leccava le labbra: «Ti piace questo?» le bisbigliò mentre lei annuiva e lui, togliendo il dito dal suo interno, si puntellò poi contro il materasso, sistemandosi meglio fra le sue cosce aperte, e scivolò dentro di lei.  
Juvia lo strinse a sé con le braccia e le gambe, inarcando i fianchi in modo da accoglierlo meglio, mentre Gray iniziava a spingersi ritmicamente, impadronendosi della sua bocca mentre lei raggiungeva l'apice del piacere, subito seguito dal mago del ghiaccio.  
Dopo rimasero in silenzio, Gray la teneva abbracciata a sé e Juvia si lasciò cullare, godendosi quei momenti: presto la pozione avrebbe finito il suo effetto e, lei, non avrebbe più potuto bearsi di tutto ciò.  
«Gray-sama?»  
«Che c'è?»  
«Posso prendere la camicia che è per terra?»

«E non ti ricordi niente di ieri? Niente niente?»  
«Natsu ho detto di no!» ringhiò Gray, scolandosi il boccale di birra e ripensando al giorno precedente: ricordava di essere arrivato alla gilda, ricordava di Juvia che gli tendeva la sua birra e poi il nulla.  
Niente.  
Nemmeno il più vago ricordo di ciò che era successo dopo.  
«E ho pure perso la mia camicia preferita.» borbottò contro il boccale vuoto.  
«Questo è perché ti spogli ovunque» sentenziò Cana, alzando la sua botte di vino e trangugiandosene un generoso sorso: «E' la tua ammenda.»  
«Ma piantala.»  
«Nessun ricordo?»  
«Natsu, ho detto di no!»  
Gajeel sospirò, mentre i due maghi arrivavano alle mani, e si sedette accanto a Juvia, osservandola serio: «Voglio sapere solo una cosa…»  
«Juvia non ha fatto niente e non è colpa sua se la camicia di Gray-sama è sparita.»  
Il Dragon Slayer del ferro la fissò per un secondo: «Questa è ammissione di colpa, lo sai, vero?» sospirò, buttando giù il liquido che era rimasto nel suo boccale: «Va bene, non dirmi niente, ma promettimi solo che non gli farai più bere pozioni assurde, ok?»  
«Va bene.» borbottò contrita la ragazza, picchiettando gli indici fra loro e mettendo il broncio.  
«E rendigli quella camicia, Juvia.»  
«Quello mai! La camicia di Gray-sama, adesso, è di Juvia!»


End file.
